


As pure as the driven snow

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy Birthday Levi!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Captain Levi is never unimpressed by Eren's sense of service, culinary or otherwise. [Homestyle verse]





	

Levi tosses another log onto the fire.

Poking at the hearth, situating it.

It is cold out, snow haven fallen throughout the day. The snowfall continues on throughout the night.

Captain Levi is ready for bed after an eventful day spent primarily with his new squad.

They'd surprised him for his birthday, a party arranged by Eren who'd also cooked all the food. The real incentive for participation given the juicy fare of roasted chicken and potatoes, served with no mushroom included vegetables and hot fresh bread (of the whitest flour). A cake had been made as well with Mikasa's input, a fluffy cheesecake that was glazed with orange sauce and shaved chocolate (Eren's touch, along with cream). The presentation orderly with Armin's help and execution of the schedule.

Then the three friends, along with the rest of his squad had gifted him a set of teaware china. 

Everyone pitching in to afford such a luxurious set.

Fine and lined with gold, it was white but mainly black, a pattern of flowers could be seen on the black parts should you shift the cups beneath the light. Making Levi sure the choice when it came down to it, had been Eren's as it shares his taste. However much Mikasa says that black suits Captain, and Armin comments the Captain is fond of gold isn't he?

Thinking of Eren's gaze warmly upon him.

Levi is quite fond of it.

Not finding his gift lacking, the tension is shifted away and out of everyone present until Levi notices a piece of rubbish that'd been overlooked. Everyone had made an effort (without Eren's scolding even) to be more neat and tidy during the party (Sasha remembering to wipe her face periodically while eating) but Jean had not been hasty enough with doing away with a dirtied napkin and as mess often does when unattended, it had escalated to include food scraps and dishes. Squared away with Eren's efforts (nagging Jean had whispered angrily, least considerate enough to whisper given the situation). Crisis had been averted in the end.

Levi chuckles a little to himself thinking how both of them had straightened up when he'd cleared his throat. Dispersing their bickering.

After the party he'd done some drinking with Hanji, and Erwin who was still recovering from his missing arm and could do with a drink, or two. Both of them annoyingly reminiscing other birthdays and how long it took Levi for him to even share with them the date. Not that Erwin didn't already know, having his file at hand. The booze and their company were gifts enough Hanji had said before telling Erwin what the youngsters had done for him. A good bunch of kids. Levi agrees. Slightly drunk at the time, he'd almost showed off to them the fine china Hanji had gabbed about but resisted. Knowing when he doesn't shut up he doesn't shut up, and he rather not give them more material for blackmail than what they already had.

It'd been a long night, and it was cold even with the alcohol pitter pattering away in his system. He's no intention of it dragging out longer, least-

"Hey Eren, what's taking you so long in getting ready for bed? Didn't I say it was time to shit and sleep already?"

Eren had been in the bathroom for what was too long; even for constipation in his book. Levi snorts at that sort of thought, maybe he was still more than a little drunk if it was funny to him.

There's some rustling behind the bathroom door, but no answers until Levi calls Eren's name again. Less patiently.

"I! I'm almost ready sir! Please wait a little longer!"

That gets Levi's attention.

He'd been sure it'd be sleep tonight from all the commotion in the day, and perhaps tomorrow night with a well rested Eren a different sort of celebration would be engaged. But Levi wasn't going to say no to birthday sex if that's what Eren had planned. 

Levi lies back on the bed with his arms behind his head. Resting over the pillows.

The gears of his mind turning quicker at the consideration of what Eren might be or might not be wearing behind that door.

Levi has a few choice and most certainly inappropriate for anywhere outside his bedroom ideas, unable to choose what he likes the most. When Eren finally does emerge from the bathroom Levi is surprised Eren is not wearing anything he had in mind, or even not wearing anything as he'd also had in mind.

Cute.

It's cute as most things are on Eren, whatever it is.

"What sort of pyjama is that?" Levi asks, his guess can't be too off.

Though Eren is still wearing boots and uniform white trousers.

Over it is a soft looking coat of red, lined with white fur, around the sleeves as well. Fur along the cap of the same red fabric. Eren also has on little white mittens that match the white sack he is touting behind him. He still has his boots on so it may not be sleepwear? Then what is it?

Eren had been nervous on emerging, robustly opening the bathroom door in a large swing given his added bulk of the coat and the sack in his over shoulder grip. Without Levi's flat out refusal his confidence is invoked and Eren totters in, standing before the bed. Pleased when Levi sits back up and begins to stroke at the fur lining of his coat, before the fabric of the coat itself. Touch about Eren's hips. Levi's full attention on him, Eren speaks.

"This is... these are not pyjamas sir! They're... Santa's clothes! Do you know who Santa is?"

Levi had been intrigued, but on learning these clothes belonged to another.

"Eren, why the hell are you wearing another man's clothes?"

Eren pouts at him, knowing Levi was a prime culprit of stealing, washing and keeping the clothes of other's when it suited his purpose. As had been complained to him many a time by Commander Erwin.

"It's Santa sir! While Santa is a man he is more a... legendary figure head than human being! Please let me explain! He is not a titan!"

Since Eren has gotten huffy about it Levi allows Eren to continue, rearing back his previous look of distaste that clearly stated Eren was only allowed to wear another man's clothes if they were his (well cleaned and long stolen hand me downs).

"Captain. I heard about it from Armin. He read about Santa in a book he said. Which is how he recognised these clothes we found during one of the raids of the military police storehouses."

Eren clears his throat briefly from behind a mittened hand.

"Back before there were titans, on the 25th of December, a holiday called 'Christmas' was celebrated. On the night before this holiday a wizard called Santa flew around over the land in a sleigh pulled by flying! Yes flying sir! Reindeer! Carrying gifts in a sack such as this" (Eren hoists up the sack, placing it on the bed) "-to give to all the children who were good throughout the year! And.. and Santa wore this sort of outfit!"

Levi gives Eren an incredulous look.

Eren half expecting Levi to call him out, since, hmm something like 'the Captain wasn't a brat no more and when he was a brat he certainly wasn't a good one so why was he, shitty brat Santa bringing him gifts?' Eren is wracking his brain for an adequate response but Levi has chosen to be fixated on a different point, to Eren's relief.

"How the fuck could deer fly?"

Eren clears his throat behind a mitten again, " _Reindeer._ Also, did I not say Santa is a wizard sir? I doubt the reindeer had anything like 3D maneuver gear such as we have so it must have been magic he used to make them fly! Least... so the story goes. It is merely a story, Captain. I thought it was interesting..."

Levi thinks.

"And?"

Eren had been pulled onto Levi's lap throughout this conversation. Levi enjoys the way the fabric clings over Eren's backside, accenting its shape favourably beneath his hands.

"And! I also thought... as we've not celebrated Christmas since the titans came... and its date was that of your birthday sir... it'd just be nice-"

"To consider it for the future?"

Eren's face turns almost as red as his coat, hearing it said plainly by Captain Levi.

"Is that really it Eren? Or was this an excuse to get me more gifts for my birthday?"

"Captain!" Eren starts, mouth a frown at Levi's accusations.

Completely caught.

Just as he is in Levi's grip.

"While! While that may be partially true... don't you think it'd be nice once we've eradicated all the titans from this earth, to have a day such as Christmas?"

"Oh? But what else is so special about it?" Levi teases, knowing had it not been for the date Eren would have not paid this tidbit of history any mind. And wouldn't be in this cozy little get up, sitting cozily upon his Captain's lap. His legs snuggly clutching over his hips.

Eren struggles to find more reasoning, "Armin told me it is a day steeped with an assortment of traditions! For instance, you cut down a tree and place it in your home... and decorate it with uhm, ribbon and such..."

Levi inputs his thoughts on this note "A tree huh."

Levi envisions a big ass tree in some house with a towering high room he'd never be able to afford in this life, decorated with as many gold ribbons as it'd please Eren. It really might be nice to have a tree used for something other than latching his gear on in avoiding titans. Kinda... a trophy for the fact there's no more titans.

Levi likes this thought, knowing he really is still a bit drunk, which would explain why it's taken him so much time to get it up even with Eren on his lap for this long.

Levi is still thinking about the tree, scowling when he realises the mess it'd cause inevitably.

Eren knowing that scowl well, understands what sort of messy unkempt station Levi's train of thought must have arrived at, tries to divert him with a more pleasing, kept reality.

"Under the tree sir! Santa is supposed to place the gifts. Why don't you open your Christmas gifts?"

Eren rummages about the white sack, bringing out the gifts he'd carefully wrapped. Levi holding back a sigh on the tedium and mess the unwrapping and wrapping will cause, knowing Eren has just as carefully picked out each gift.

As he was with the china, Levi is pleased with Eren's choices for these gifts as well. Biscuits infused with bergamot and a robust morning black tea to go along with his china from everyone. Levi sets the gifts aside on the nightstand. Stroking Eren's cheek, thumb moving across his bottom lip, gliding over it-

"Not bad," Levi says, "But I think I'll like my last gift for the night the most, won't I?"

Levi watches each flutter of Eren's eyelashes.

"What do you mean sir?"

Levi scoffs, as if Eren hadn't been aware of the erection he's seated on just as much as the erection he's sporting, poking up into the white fluff of the Santa coat. Levi reaches under Eren's coat to unbuckle his belt, firmly drawing out Eren's cock from beneath only that. Levi looks at Eren's cock between the lapels of Eren's fur lined coat. Thinking how cute it looks even when it's not in plain sight before his mouth as it's been previously when Levi has sucked him off, but... wrapped up just for him in ribbon-

Levi unties the ribbon, already soaked in precum, Eren trembling on his lap. A gasp escaping him as the silken tie falls to the ground with the white sack that'd carried the other presents.

"Oh... how could you be unsure of a gift you wrapped yourself Eren?"

Eren has drawn his arms over Levi's shoulders, a smile too coy and sensual for anything other than the dark, flickered over by the shadow of flame and this cold winter night.

"Perhaps because I need to wrap one more."

Levi hmms, contemplating. Liking the sound of Eren wrapping himself around him as he usually does, knowing as it's his birthday he can do as he pleases.

However Eren has already done so much already-

"It's fine. Why not take it easy? Tomorrow is another day to consider."

Levi replies, untying and loosening his grey sweats. Levi draws his cock out from beneath Eren. Clenching his teeth as he resists going back on his decision. But not wanting to tire Eren out so much tomorrow Eren will be less capable. Levi fists their cocks together. Pumping Eren with him in a strong grip, Eren cries out as Levi touches him with him. Eren flexes his hips up and down, riding into Levi's touch even as Levi rolls Eren over to be beneath him.

Pressed under him on the bedding as plush as his coat, Levi draws the coat open so he can see that Eren is wearing nothing beneath it. His trousers and boots done away with on the floor. The mittens too. Levi is between Eren's legs as he typically is. Eren's thighs clamped about his waist as Levi's dick moves against Eren's within his hand. Eren clutches at the mattress momentarily, unable to keep his hands off from Levi's strong shoulders as they move together. Levi moaning when Eren roams his hands down, over his stomach, across the muscle there. Eren's caress upon Levi's hand. Feeling every knuckle under each of his fingers as Levi cums. Levi's hand in Eren's hair, gripping. His cum as white as the fur lining Eren's coat. His cum sticking on said fur, over Eren's belly, his heaving chest and beneath Eren's chin. Eren's parted lips as he pants for breath. Eren cumming in a likewise manner not much later. His cum trailing over his body in a path similar to Levi's. 

Eren stained in white, like the earth outside is in frigid snow.

Eren anything but cold as Levi reaches forward to kiss Eren over the mouth. Pressing his knuckles gently, his fingers to Eren's cheek. Eren laughing lightly at the tickling touch before pressing his hips up. Moaning, tone pitched and keening. Levi feeling more of Eren's soft ass and the fur of the fabric of the coat sticking to it. Not only cum but sweat drenching Eren's skin. The both of theirs.

Eren pulls Levi to him, reaching back behind him on the pillow to grab at the hat that'd fallen when Levi had took hold of his hair. Eren places it atop of Levi's head. Leaning up for another kiss, another and another. Eren straightening the hat when on first placement, it'd been lopsided. Eren's whines needy even as Levi sticks his tongue in his mouth. Eren meeting him. Ready for a longer night. Levi's hands over Eren's cum dripping chest, thumbing a nipple and cupping a breast as Eren kisses him back every time.

Levi presses his brow to Eren's. Mouths parted for breath, briefly.

The snow still falls beyond the glass of the window and the fire cracks within the hearth.

Warmth not only filling this room but the both of them as they are together entwined tonight like most nights.

Once more, wishing-

"Happy Birthday to you Captain Levi," Eren says.

Eren can feel Levi's smile he'd not seen, through the kiss Levi presses over his lips.

"Happy Christmas to you Eren," Levi replies.

Eren smiles in return, likewise a smile only Levi can feel.


End file.
